


On The High Seas - Epilogue

by Paresse



Series: Captain's Log [2]
Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, Other, not quite the toothrotting degree, there's some hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paresse/pseuds/Paresse
Summary: Vaer has left the Captain weak, it needs to get back to the surface to recover properly, away from the domain of the deity who left it like this.Wras only pays his debts because he doesn't like owing someone anything. And he's got the perfect thing to put him and the Captain on even footing again.
Relationships: World-Hopper/Wras, Wras/The Captain
Series: Captain's Log [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	On The High Seas - Epilogue

“You’re gonna come back right? Oh, I can’t wait to hear more stories about the surface! Maybe you’ll meet the witches again!! Or, or… or that fancy lady will ask you to make a super-awesome pet!! You’ll bring it and show me if she does, right??”

Poe practically bounces as she asks questions and walks back and forth in front of the inn with the Captain, who sits exhausted and gently smiling away at her babbling. 

Johanness is supposedly coming with a freshly-patched up Pigeon and the brothers are handling the rest of their stuff--treasures they’d acquired in the reef.

Syrin’s already gone above water--she’s the one who got Johanness to come, after all--and Sequence is yapping at Poe’s feet.

“Aye, Poe, I will, I promise.” It leans forward, propping itself up on its elbows, “To both questions.”

“Good!” She pouts at it, then looks off towards the sound of someone calling for her. She whines, “That’s mom… I gotta go…” Her little shoulders slump.

It reaches out and pats her shoulder, “I’ll come back. And I’ll tell y’ everything once I have me airship goin’.”

“Airship??” Her eyes go wide. Her mother calls, voice sharper.

“I’ll come back when it’s done and tell y’ all about it. Now git before yer mom skins _ME._ ”

She giggles and swims off, leaving the Captain to heave a heavy sigh and stand up.

Clione, Pyri, and Olie have all said their goodbyes. Xarion doesn’t know it well enough to care, it hopes. Or maybe he’s happy it’s leaving.

The little pirate eel that had been hiding in its hair sticks their snout out. The Captain reaches a claw up to scratch their chin. They roll against the scritching claw and nuzzle against its hand.

They’d hatched from the ring.

The Captain heaves a sigh and wonders if the little eel is all it's gonna get in the way of a goodbye from Wras. It wouldn’t be surprising, honestly.

It asks Sequence to lead it over to the brothers and he does.

“Ready to go, boys?”

“Aye…” Lucifer answers and looks the Captain over, “Are you?”

“Unless ye wanna help a blind, sick man t’ the ruins where Wras is? I’m ‘bout as ready as I can be.”

Eosphoros sighs, “You know I'd carry you if I had to, Captain.”

“...Nah. I’d rather he doesn’t see me like this. Bad enough he saw me right after.” It runs its claw over the eel’s fins as they nip at its ear.

“Then we swim.” Lucifer kicks off the ground and starts up, Eos soon after.

It spreads its wing-fins before it can think too much more and goes up after them…

  
  
  


“Not even gonna say goodbye?”

It stops in its tracks, “Wras…!” It tries not to sound too excited. Fails to the nth degree, but hey. It tried. It floats back down and reaches a hand out, the back of it tapping Wras’ shirt and it turns to face the other pirate. It pauses there, trying to figure an excuse.

“It’s fine. I heard what you told them anyways. But unfortunately for you… I owe you--and don’t go blabbing about how it was Vaer and not you, I’ve heard it all already. Don't wanna think about owin' a god, thank you.” He waves a hand in the water as if to dismiss words that hadn’t been said, “I don’t like owing people. So I figured I’d come by and repay you before you disappear up above.”

“...oh?” The Captain scratches the nape of its neck, “And what exactly are ye offerin’?”

“...a ship. You need one, don’t you?”

The Captain’s antennae twitch upwards, “Y-- really?”

“Unless you were bluffing like an absolute lunatic and already have an armada up there? Yes, really. But I know the best bluffs have some truth and that was one of the better ones.” He sighs, “And I’ve got a few ships that haven’t sailed in too long. Getting rusty.”

“Captain?” Lucifer calls out from behind.

It tilts its head, then nods back to Lucifer, “You go ahead. Take Sequence and Aurum with you.” It untangles the eel from its hair and off they swim to Lucifer. Then the Captain turns to Wras, “Yer gonna have to lead me, y’ know.”

“Yeah, I figured.” He grumbles and sets a hand on its shoulder.

It’s a pretty lax swim. Wras is far from the best guide, but the Captain’s familiar enough with the city now that it doesn’t matter too much. Wras spends most of the trip bragging about the party that the feast became, all of his crews’ plunders and adventures since then. He doesn't jab any time the Captain has to stop to rest, just keeps going on about this and that.

“You know, the crew was asking about you. I think you made a decent impression on them, too.”

“I channeled a god who told them to wreak havoc. I _hope_ I made a good impression.”

Wras cackles, “True, true. Still.” He shrugs as they slip into the caverns at last, “You’re an outsider who’s been here, what, two months? Less than? Ain’t easy to butter up a whole crew that fast.”

“Whole crew? You included?”

“Don’t get cocky.”

The Captain laughs and groans as its eye twinges. It pauses to lean against a wall as the pain sharpens for a moment, and then fades, “Man, that smarts…” It mutters.

“You sure you’re okay without your crew?”

“I’m fine.” It pushes off the wall stubbornly, “Ship.”

“Hah. Right.” Wras snickers, “Eyes on the prize.” They keep swimming and a couple times one of the crew jeers over at the Captain with some half-baked insulting joke or another and it snarks right back.

A few turns and a sharp swim upwards and they’re back in the lagoon. Wras leads it off to one side and climbs up the side of one of the smaller ships. The Captain sighs and hefts itself up, too, dragging its heavy, wet wing-fins with it. They get lighter as it climbs.

Once on-deck, it’s grinning, feeling along the railings and immediately exploring the ship. Wras leans against the mast and waits, watching it. Its fins become wings again--much faster returning to their normal state--and then those are fluttering with its excitement. He answers questions it has about the ship, her quirks and her oddities. But after a bit, he asks.

“So. What do you think?”

“She’s perfect. She’ll be my Lunnaeus…” It turns to face him.

“Good. Then we’re even.” Wras stands up off the mast, “I’ll lend you a skeleton crew that’ll get her to the Cove for you. Yer--” He huffs and clears his throat, “ _ Your _ own crew can give them a ride back.”

The Captain snickers, “Well… I dunno if we’re even.” It teases, tapping along the railing. 

Wras makes a face and crosses his arms, “The hell you mean by that?”

“I sweep in and help y’ not only rescue some ‘o yer crew, I give you and yers a whole new time with an uncertain authority to take advantage of… and y' give me a hand-me-down ship?” The Captain’s voice is clearly a joking taunt and Wras rolls his eyes.

“What do you want? A kiss?”

“...Watch it, I might take y’ up on that, now.” It pauses… then slowly reaches up to take off its mask. Wras can see it all, now. Without a patch or an awful shark-eye to fill it, the captain’s eye socket droops, empty. It's... a solumn sight. Scars criss-crossing its face and that right eye, still blind, staring beyond him. His jaw tightens a little, like he’s seeing something he’s not supposed to.

“Pyri told me Vaer took off my mask, and that y' came in when I was down 'n' out. So y’ve seen my face, my scars. I want to see yers.”

_**It feels so familiar.** _

“What? What do you mean, see my face?”

“Blind people ’see’ in two ways. Sound and touch.” It sets the mask aside and lifts its hands.

**_It’s done this before._ **

"Oh." Wras hesitates, understanding, but eventually nods, “Alright. Go ahead.” 

It reaches up with a knuckle--no sense in stabbing Wras’ eye out with a claw--and brushes it along Wras’ face. He flinches away from it at first, but it gingerly insists. It’s a shock at first, almost overwhelming as its claws gently feel his face all over. It pulls the monocle off and sets it next to the mask before continuing. It’s slow, deliberate. And Wras finds his eyes closing as a thumbpad traces the scar across his nose.

“What color are your eyes?”

**_The question stings in its throat._ **

Wras is yanked up mentally by the question, eyes snapping back open, “Oh.” He hesitates to answer, “Green, mostly. Pretty much all of me is iridescent, eyes included.”

The Captain hums and nods, “Syrin told me a lot about you. Never did tell me about your eyes.”

“Ah…” Wras doesn’t really know how to respond to that, having to shut his eyes again as the Captain feels over his eyelids. The silence continues. He finds himself leaning into the touch, the claws tracing his scars not as... intrusive as he'd braced it to be. 

An impulse strikes the Captain harder than Vaer’s demand to be channeled. It wants to lean over and press its lips to Wras'. Steal the kiss he'd offered anyways. Its hands freeze on Wras face and its brows furrow. After a moment, it snatches its hands off of Wras.

_**No. There’s another.** _

“Sorry. Overstayed my welcome.” It chuckles and grabs its mask to put back on.

Wras blinks rapidly, stunned, but snatches his monocle up and fixes it back on his face, “Well, I didn’t know how long you’d need.” He tries to shrug it off, “I’ll go get the others and you can be on your way back.” 

He gathers himself and heads towards the side of the ship, “I’ll see you out on the seas, hm?”

“Nah.” The Captain replies, back to Wras, “The seas belong to you.” It flutters its wings, “I’ll take the skies.”

“And how the hell--”

The Captain laughs, loud and hearty, “You’ll see, Wras.”


End file.
